Dyptyk ostatniej drogi
by Daghmarre
Summary: Czyli oświecenie podczas gaśnięcia: "I wtedy zrozumiał. A to zrozumienie było przerażające." Podwójna moc angstowego drabbla o Kakuzu i Hidanie, wypróbuj już dziś.


**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**DYPTYK OSTATNIEJ DROGI**

Czyli oświecenie podczas gaśnięcia

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Drabble: podwójna moc wątpienia

* * *

Część pierwsza: Hidan

* * *

Nie przeklinał swojego boga. Ani nie wznosił lamentów. Nie dosięgłyby powierzchni ziemi: krzyk zamierał gdzieś między gruzami jego studziennego grobu jak w ściśniętym gardle.

Każdy kawałek jego ciała rozproszony na dnie wertykalnego kurhanu, jedynego w swoim rodzaju, z jedyną w swoim rodzaju zawartością. Hidan mógł być dumny: jego grób był równie wyjątkowy jak on sam. Jednak duma nie była mu dana, w zamian za to był rozdzierany nieustanny tępym bólem ściśniętego między kamieniami ciała. Paroksyzmy bilionów atomów, drgających w rozproszonych kawałkach tkanek gdzieś głęboko pod ziemią, gdzieś, gdzie nawet Jashin nie słyszy rozdygotanych modlitw. Cierpienie fizyczne przyćmiewane przerażającą, przyprawiającą o dziką panikę świadomość nieuchronności, bezkresu czasu i całkowitej bezsilności, odmierzanych kolejnymi, nieśpiesznymi kroplami spływającymi z pomiędzy kamieni, wybijającymi takt na jego czole.

Kap, kap, kap. Kap, kap, kap.

Nie przeklinał, nie lamentował, nie błagał, nie wspominał swego boga. Czyżby się go wyrzekł? Nie. To Jashin się wyrzekł swojego nieudolnego wyznawcy, a nie wyznawca boga, jakby się wydawało.

Bo zawiódł. Ze wszystkich plag, jakie mogły na niego spaść, ta była najgorsza. Zawiódł.

Kap, kap, kap. Za-wiódł-wiódł. Kap, kap, za-, kap, -wiódł.

Nieszczęście spadło na niego lawiną kamieni. Zemsta boga? Gniew za zbytnią pewność siebie? Któż to wie. Niezbadane są wyroki Jashina.

Łatwiej tak powiedzieć, by nie przyznać się przed sobą samym, że to jego własna wina, jego i jego zadufania.

Lepiej tak powiedzieć, by nie stracić siebie.

Na dnie tego grobu miał bowiem tylko siebie i nikogo innego.

Kap, kap, kap.

No, miał jeszcze krople spływające gdzieś z góry, obmywające cierpliwie jego czoło, niczym czuły, nieustanny dotyk, czyjaś cicha opieka. A może tylko majaczy.

Gdy jego myśli nie krążyły nieufnie po takich niebezpiecznych terenach, jak bóg, grzechy i porażka, żywcem pogrzebanego nawiedzały niespokojne sny na jawie, w których błąkały się posępne oczy Kakuzu.

Jedyny, który mógłby mu pomóc, gdyby tylko chciał. A tego, że na pewno by chciał, Hidan był pewien. Dowodził o tym ten dziwny blask głęboko w jasnych, przenikliwych oczach o czarnych białkach. Te ogniki, które pojawiały się w nich wtedy, gdy Hidan coś partaczył, plątał się we własnych słowach czy leżał nieruchomo w rytuale ze zmarszczonym od wysiłku czołem. Zawsze w takich momentach czuł, że te oczy go obserwują, roztaczając jakąś niewidzialną otoczkę bezpieczeństwa, połączonego z dobrotliwym pobłażaniem.

Ale skoro Kakuzu go nie szukał, pewnie jego również opuściła fortuna i nieśmiertelność. A o tym Hidan bał się myśleć. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że jego partner na dobre i na złe mógł być pokonany, tak samo jak on. Musiał żyć. Polować na pieniądze, zbierać nagrody, zabijać. Może… może ten wyraz oczu był tylko ułudą wywołaną przez drobinki światła igrającego w rogówkach oka, niczym więcej.

Gdy Hidan wyczerpywał już wszystkie tematy do rozmyślań i nie mógł znieść cisnących się do głowy wniosków, gdy myślenie, przebłyski zrozumienia i świadomość przepełniały go przerażeniem, konkluzje wykraczały poza krąg bezpiecznie wydeptanych frazesów, granic bezpieczeństwa, skupiał się na tych kroplach, by nie poddać się panice.

Kap, kap, kap, woda drążąca jego czoło: kap, kap, kap, zimna i opiekuńcza: kap, kap, kap.

Zastanawiał się wtedy, ile czasu zajmie, zanim krople uformują stalaktyt. I kiedy wyrastający nad nim się kamienny rożek przebije jego mózg.

Może wtedy będzie miał szansę wreszcie umrzeć w największym spokoju, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**DYPTYK OSTATNIEJ DROGI**

Czyli oświecenie podczas gaśnięcia

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Drabble: podwójna moc wątpienia

* * *

Część druga Kakuzu

* * *

Pierwsze serce to był przypadek. Potknięcie, chwilowa nieuwaga. Mówił Hidanowi, że nie wolno im się rozpraszać, nawet jeśli są nieśmiertelni. Muszą uważać mimo wszystko.

Ale Hidan wciąż to robił. To znaczy, odwracał jego uwagę.

Ostatnio coraz częściej Kakuzu spoglądał ukradkiem podczas walki, czy z tym fanatycznym, bezmózgim idiotą wszystko w porządku. Nie chciał go stracić, za dobrze się z nim partnerowało, by zrezygnować z tej wygodnej współpracy. Zbytnio się do niego przywiązał. No i oczywiście nie był go w stanie zabić w takich irytujących momentach, by potem tego żałować. Choć odrobinę.

Już nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mógłby nie zahaczyć wzrokiem podczas pojedynku, jak radzi sobie ten płowowłosy szaleniec, lubił kontrolować go, mieć pod bokiem, uważać na niego. Jakimś cudem chciał go ochraniać, choć doskonale wiedział, że nieśmiertelny nie potrzebował pomocy. No, chyba że piskliwym, naprawdę przerażonym głosem błagał, by mu przyszył jakąś część ciała. Nie wątpił, że to z bólu. Albo świadomości własnej kruchości. Natomiast gdy Kakuzu walczył sam, brakowało mu jego bojowych, bezsensownie kwiecistych okrzyków i apostrof do tego jego całego Jashina, jakie wydawał z siebie Hidan..

Drugie serce było jak niespodziewany policzek, zabierające zdolność myślenia i oddychania.

Hidan. Do diabła, nie powinien pozwolić, by go odciągnęli od niego.

Gorączkowe myśli kołatały mu się po głowie, krzycząc i wrzeszcząc pod czaszką, rozrywając czarne, mackowate trzewia szaleństwem woli: zabrali Hidana. Nie poradzi sobie sam. Dał się złapać w pułapkę. Ten cholerny chłopak z Konohy był naprawdę niesamowicie inteligentny i sprytny. Impulsywny maniak nie przewidzi niebezpieczeństwa zaplanowanego kilka kroków do przodu.

Niech to szlag.

Na głowie miał jeszcze tych mrowiących się ninjów, co rusz naradzających się i podrygujących jak z pieprzem w tyłku. A on sam ledwie mógł jasno myśleć.

Hidan, Higadn, Hidan, do cholery, nie daj się załatwić. Bo inaczej… świat zachwieje się w posadach.

I znienacka świat rzeczywiście się zachwiał, jak w szalonym tańcu, niebo wymieszało się z ziemią, a ziemia ustąpiła miejsca niebu. Kakuzu rozpaczliwie próbował złapać oddech po uderzeniu tą miażdżącą techniką Dziewięcioogoniastego Junchuuriki, ale jedyne, co chwytał w szeroko otwarte usta, to kłęby kurzu.

I naraz zorientował się, że już nigdy nie spojrzy przelotnie na Hidana podczas walki, nigdy nie zszyje mu ciała, nigdy nie będzie sarkał na przydługie rytuały, absurdalne zwyczaje, idiotyczne wypowiedzi. Nie będzie się z nim przekomarzał, nie parsknie pełnym pogardy śmiechem z głupoty płowowłosego.

Trzecie i czwarte serce pękły jak bańki mydlane, jedno po drugim, gdy zapadał się w ciemność pełną duszącego kurzu, unoszącego się w powietrzu i ostrych kamyków, rozpryskujących się na wszystkie strony. A gdy pękało ostatnie, piąte serce, tętniąc jeszcze w ostatnich drgawkach strachu, we wnętrzu Kakuzu zapanowała cisza i absolutna pustka.

A ta pustka była jak lepiący się miód, otaczający ze wszystkich stron, pełny dziwnego uczucia, miłego, czułego, będącego gdzieś na granicy pomiędzy dźwiękiem, smakiem, zapachem a wrażaniem, nieuchwytnego i trudnego do zdefiniowania – migotliwe przywiązanie, rozdzierający żal, chęć obrony…

„Nie mógłbym go zabić."

I wtedy zrozumiał.

A to zrozumienie było przerażające.

Upadając na ziemię, zderzając się z piaszczystym gruntem i kamieniami, wybijającymi się w policzki, zaśmiał się pustym, histerycznym śmiechem.

Podobno byliśmy nieśmiertelni, Hidanie. Ale dorwały nas Furie. I tak musiały być. Bo nikt nie jest tak naprawdę nieśmiertelny, to tylko złuda. Jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą, jaka się przytrafiła na tym zakłamanym świecie… byłeś ty.

I dlatego nie mogłem cię zabić.

Wijąc się w przedśmiertnych drgawkach w brudzie ziemi, ta pozbawiony godności jak nigdy wcześniej, miotając przekleństwa, Kakuzu uronił kątem oka jedną łzę. A kiedy jego zwłoki zastygały na gościńcu, kropla ta spadła na ziemię i wsiąknęła w piasek.

Drżąc kolejne warstwy, mieszając się z wodami gruntowymi, ściekając podziemnymi strumyczkami, wykonała ostatnią wolę Kakuzu, kończąc się na nieustannej, cichej, drążącej obecności, spadającej monotonnymi kroplami na czoło pogrzebanego żywcem Hidana.

* * *

Koniec

Kwiecień 2008

Daghmarre


End file.
